red x and raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: red x and raven have an affair


Raven looked at the white stick in her hands for what must be the 100th time that night _posative posavtive_ why oh why did it have to be posative. she started to cry, a few minuits later she stoped and put a hand on her belly. a chld her child was in there she smiled slightly she was keeping it but she had to break things off with the father Red x yes thats right she was haveing an affair with Red x. she stood up and walked into her room and lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

after hours of tossing and turning she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock sighing and swiching off the alarm clock she got out of bed and went to the bathroiom after a quick shower she went to her wardrobe and got out some street clothes a black long sleeve top, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of vans. after putting on the cloths she looked in the mirror and smiled she looked nice with her now long hair working to hide her face in light of a hood. she went down to the kitchen/living room/common room and was greated by Robin for he was the only other one up at this tim eof the morning

"hey rea how are you?" he asked

"i am fine you?" she replied

"good so going anywere nice?" he asked

"um just out somewere ill be back in a couple of hours" she replied

"oh ok" and with that they stoped their conversation and finished breackfast. once she wasw done Raven walked out the front door and telaported to a wearhouse at the edge of the city. once there she waited for ten minits and then felt lips on her neck.

"hello beautyful what are you doing here so early?" asked a disterted voice she turned and was face to masup to the nose with Red x he never revealed his identity to her.

"Red we need to stop this" she said not looking at him

"wwhat?" he asked shocked

"this us it needs to stop" she said

"but why we have fun dont we and i llove you" he said at love she looked up they never told each other that before.

"ii llove you too" she said softly

he smiled and captured her lips in a kiss. he ran his toughn along her bottom lip asking entrance wich she granted their toughns battle for dominance as he lowerd her oin to the bed that was there. he was on top of her now kising her neck she moaned and he started putting his hands under her top and rising it slowly he stopoed kissing her and took her top off.

t rating t rating

Raven lay in bed with Red slowly tracing circles on her bare skin she sighed "Red this has to stop now im serious" he looked down from her face

"but i love you" he said gently

"i know but we have no futer your a villan and im a hero Red theres just no way it can work out im sorry goodbye" she said softly and kissed him one last time putting on her clothes she teleported out of there back to the tower crying silently she ran though the front door and to her room bumping into Robin on th way there.

"Raven whats wrong" he asked outside her door

"nothing" she sobed

"no its something now if you dont let me in im coming in myself" he said

the door open revealing a tear stained Raven she emedeantly threw her self at him crying into his arms Robin was suprised but hugged her close and "sssshhhhhed" her

after a few minuits she quietend down and broke away "sorry" she said

"just tell me whats wrong and well call it even" he smiled

"i just broke up with my boyfriend and im im" she trailed off

"your..." he said

"im pregnant" she said quietly

"what?" he yelled which attracted the attenchen of the other team mates and they all came runing

"what happened?" they all asked

"Raven just said that she was ppregnant" Robin said shocked

"WHAT WHO DID THIS TO MY BABBY SIS" exclaimed Cybourg

"woah" said BB

"gloriuos a new being in our house" said Starfire

"yeah im am pregnant and im not telling you who the father is" Raven said

"WHAT WHY" Cybourg asked

"because its my buisness" Raven said "now if youll excuse me im going for a lay down" with that she enterd her room and went to sleep.

BACK AT THE WARHOUSE JUST AFTER RAVEN LEFT

Red x put his clothes back on and teleported back to Titans East yes Red x was acctualy one of Titans East he took off his Red x gear and put on his normal clothes he sat down on his bed and cried. after an hour or so he got up and went in to the kitchen to grab some water

"Speedy hey Speedy man you ok?" Aqualad said

"yeah im fine" he replied _apart from the fact that my heart has been broken_

"ok then just remembr im here for you man" aqualad said

BACK AT TITANS WEST ONE WEEK LATER

Raven hasnt left her room in one week and all of her friends are begining to worry about her they keep leaveing food out for her and she has been eating it but they were still worried

Robin has been chosen to talk to her "Rea Rea please come out" he said after knocking on her door

"no" came a week replie sighing he pushed in the password and unlocked the door and walked in she waslaying in a heap on the bed looking away from him.

he walked in and sat down on the bed "rea you cant keep youself locked up in here like this its not good for you or the baby"

"i know and theres only 6 weeks left until it gets here" she said quietly

"what?" he asked

"the baby will be here in 6 weeks" she said and rolled over and he could see the bump.

"how?" he asked

"im a demon we have short pregnancys" she said

"oh ok" he said "now why dont we have a baby party for you huh?"

"um ok i need to get in some stuff a baby shower would be perfect" she said

"great well do it in 2 weeks ok" he said

"yeah" she smiled

AT TITANS EAST

"Speedy youve got to come out" said Bumble Bee hed been halled up in his room for the last week and all were worried

"NO" he exclaimed

"come on man at least tell us whats wrong" she said

"NO" he exclaimed

mean while Aqualad was in the liveing room watching TV when an incoming meassage from Titans West he allowed it and Robins face appeared "hello Robin"

"hay Aqualad um we are haveing a babby shower for Raven in two weeks and weed love for you guys to come" Robin said

"yeah weed love to wait what do you mean baby shower?" he asked

"yeah Reas pregnant" Robin said

"oh wow ok well be there" he said

"bye" said Robin

"bye" he said

with that Aqualad got up and went to Speedys room were Bumble Bee was still trying to get him out of his room "hey guys youll never geuss what"

"whats up Aqualad" asked Bumble Bee

"Ravens pregnant and haveing a baby shower in two weeks" Aqualad said

in Speedys room were he had been listening he was in shock _a baby my baby wow no wonder she dumped me Red could never be a father_ after hearing the others leaving his door he got into his Red x suit and teleported outside Ravens room looking in he could see her laying on her back he could see the bump on her now. he opened the window and went in to her room.

"Rea Rea its me Red" he said

she stirred "Red?" she questioned

"yeah its me why didnt you tell me?" he asked patting her belly

"i was scared i mean i dont even know your name" she said softly

"its Roy my name is Roy" he said

"oh thank you" she said

"i want to be a part of the childs life" he said

"i dont know i mean your a villan" she said

" no im not im really a hero looking for some fun" he said and took off his mask looking at her

"Speedy?" she said

"yeah" he said smiling "i love you do you still love me"

"yes i do still love you Roy" she said

and he kissed her

6 WEEKS LATER

Roy and Raven were in the hospital looking at their son he had red haid and purple eyes his name was Ryan.


End file.
